


隔壁为什么没有ooc的同性恋小段子这不科学

by sthforanonym



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 我不知道我在干什么, 我背叛了AC米兰, 搞对家的人就可以毫无负罪感
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sthforanonym/pseuds/sthforanonym
Summary: 2010年孔蒂和国米队长一夜情，再之后就到了2019，他开始逼问对方的情史
Relationships: Javier Zanetti/Antonio Conte
Kudos: 2





	隔壁为什么没有ooc的同性恋小段子这不科学

**Author's Note:**

> 萨内蒂x孔蒂（正逆各一次），对，就是那个，国米副主席x教练，天杀的我不知道为什么会写这个，不了解人物就可以随便爽爽，只是为了好玩  
> 点开瞎了不负责的！

在米兰的酒吧里看见国米队长的时候，孔蒂以为自己眼花了。  
这是间很低调的同志酒吧，并不吵闹，没有舞池，调酒师是个剪了利索短发的瘦削姑娘，左手小臂有繁复纹身，右耳穿了一排耳钉。这种酒吧在米兰这种城市显得有些闷骚而缓慢，和意大利热烈浪漫的固有印象并不一致。  
意大利教练此时正待业中，年初他离开上一家俱乐部，而现在还不到去锡耶纳报道的时候。他路过米兰，小歇几日，顺便喝点东西，能从酒吧里带个人回住的地方过夜则更好。

原本他已经和身边一个年轻男人谈好今晚的浪漫之约，对方是某品牌的设计师，看起来很爱干净而且挑剔，打扮入时并且化了妆，说话的时候睫毛忽闪着非常可爱。当时设计师正在聊自己的工作，准备不久之后的时装周，孔蒂微笑着看他，人在谈论自己热爱的工作时总在闪光，然后，他的视线偶尔聚焦在远处更昏暗的角落，发觉一个男人的侧脸有些眼熟。

他原本并不很确定那坐在角落的矮桌边独饮的男人就是国米队长，直到他借口去洗手间路过男人桌边，看到上面摆的并非酒精饮品而是一杯加冰和柠檬片的可口可乐——玻璃瓶就在旁边放着。  
这世上他只知道两个人会在酒吧里点可口可乐，而这位显然不是马尔蒂尼——

还好那设计师有涵养，只把所剩不多的酒泼向他的西装而不是泼在他脸上。萨内蒂没喝酒脸却很红，进了房间没说话，挂好外套，一边解衬衣扣子一边走向孔蒂。  
太尴尬了，他想，有点后悔为什么拒绝了别人而选择和国际米兰的队长做这事，他甚至连对方的取向都不了解。  
也只是“有点”后悔。

男人一言不发时更迷人，敞开领口跪在床边的地毯上，跪在他分开的大腿之间，一边解开他松垮的浴袍带子一边抚摸他的腿，然后——  
从俯视的角度可以看清一些对方的下颌线，但更多时候，因为吞吐过深而看不到他的下半张脸。孔蒂不知道是该顺从欲望仰起头呻吟，还是应该低下头去看国际饿队长为自己口，毕竟这种场面估计一辈子只有这一次能看到了。

怎么有种被服务了的感觉？不敢多想对方是从什么地方学到的技巧，萨内蒂也没给他太多思考的时间。男人没有把他口出来的打算，但这几分钟就让孔蒂觉得自己今晚的决定已经足够值得。他不打算忍耐，最终还是发出满足的声音并向后倒在床上，但萨内蒂给他扩张的技巧却不像刚才使用嘴巴和舌头那样熟练。

“你第一次做？”  
阿根廷人答得很快也很大方，食指指尖往里戳了戳：“第一次做上面。”  
他被捅得吸住一口气，差点没问出“你跟谁上床的时候做的下面”这种问题来。  
还能是谁？还会是谁？他脑海中飘过几个教练和球员的名字，主席的名字也在脑海里闪过，直到对方真的做足准备，之后他就没精力想这些。  
虽然是阿根廷人，却能熟练运用意大利语情话，动作温柔小心，丝毫没弄伤他。

总的来说不错，对于一个新手来说萨内蒂发挥超常，第二天早上孔蒂醒得更早，昨晚的活动使他感到身心满足。他有机会好好看看男人沉静柔和的睡脸，然后随便考虑着什么时候有机会再来一次，下一次他要做上面。

下一次是将近十年后。他背着来自尤文球迷的骂声做了国际的教练，那男人带头拥抱他并和他握手，头发依旧修剪清爽，下巴上没有一点胡渣，显得仿佛并没怎么老去。  
夜里萨内蒂依他所愿顺从地躺平，做完了他立刻去洗澡准备离开，孔蒂却示意他太晚了干脆留下睡。  
“我想知道是谁？”然后他提出那个从没问出口的问题，国际的副主席踢球时和哪些人睡过。  
“很重要么？我也没问过你这些？”  
孔蒂说作为主教练我得了解俱乐部，包括高层的旧情史。他在胡扯，反正他擅长做这个。

“是曼奇尼，不过算不上情史。”阿根廷人坦诚地说。  
怪不得，那些老套的意大利情话。

“还有José，做过一两次吧，如果你一定要问。好了，现在我要睡了，明天我还要看你们训练，教练先生，晚安。”  
人名发音突然变得不像是意大利语，也不是西班牙语，更不像英语，萨内蒂不知是过于机智还是真的很困，翻个身就睡着了，没有给孔蒂追问的机会。  
哪个José？是他想的那个吗？


End file.
